theendlessstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misao
The Misao are a star faring race of humanoid rabbits originating from the planet Bwa'Hai in the Bwa'Hain System. They are credited with many advancements in science and technology, as well as discovering the Cessin species and introducing them to interstellar migration. Bwa'Hai, The Forest World Bwa'Hai is the third planet in the system, identical to earth in many ways.Bwa'Hai is a carbon planet, with two sattelites named Orbis and Twen. It is 34 times larger than Earth. A Bwa'Haian day lasts approximately 27 hours, with a total of 107 days making up a standard year. The planet is made up of four continents which make up 30% of the planet's landmass. The rest is deep oceans. It orbits a yellow sun in a wide, elliptical orbit. The plant organisms dominate the land masses with numerous species of flower, shrub, bush, and tree species; the latter of which predominate. Fungi make up a good portion of the bottom layers and is a staple food for the natives. Insect life is immense and varied, lending wonderful aromas and colours to the world. Sounds is by far the preferred way that animal species attract each other and can lead to some of the most spectacular natural orchestras to be found in the galaxy. The most attractive and exported feature of the planet is herbs and spices which are processed to make food enhancers, additives, and medicines. Misao History The Misao evolved from a species of omnivourous, rabbit-like creatures. The evoloution of the species parallels human evolution is many aspects: Food gathering lead to the coming together of individuals to form groups, which in turn paved the way for organized society, which in turn paved the way for scientific and technological experimentation. As the millenniuas passed technology and science improved, and the Misao began to explore their system only 300 years after the foundation of society. After 1000 years, the Misao had become a star faring race, developing hydrogen based engines for space craft and building numerous sattelites for exploration. Seeking to understand the nature of the universe and whether or not they were alone in it, they began transmitting radio signals out into the cosmos in the hopes that some day, eventually, someone would answer. Misoa scientists settled in for the possibility that it would take centuries to receive and answer and one can imagine their astonishment when they received a reply 19 days after the first transmissions were sent. Once that a clear and uniform communications had been established, convincing the Misao that they were not mistaken they triangulated the source of the reply and were astonished again to learn that the response was coming from a moon within their own solar system. At once ships were dispatched to investigate, and the Misao discovered the Cessin species. Before the century came to an end the Misao received more replies, and were contacted by space-faring humans. Contact with the human race enabled the Misao to become a full-fledged space faring species when they joined the Intergalactic Concord. Since that time the Misao have spread across the universe, colonizing where they were welcomed to do so and integrating themselves as one of many, many intelligent species in the universe. Appearance The Misao resemble large anthropomorphic rabbits with plantigrade feet. The average Misao male stands approximately six feet tall and weighs 160 pounds. Females are only slightly smaller, averaging 5' 10" tall and weighing 130 pounds. Their fur is quite short and is usually a uniform white, cream, grey, or black. Eyes are predoominately grey, green, or very light blue. Society and Culture In Misao culture, science dominates. They are an endlessly curious species, always seeking to answer the question of why and trying to understand everything they encounter. Equally important are the arts, the Misao are great lovers of visual art and the culture is studded with visual entertainments running the spectrum from stage plays to modern dance presentations. They are almost universally a 'professional' species, with politeness and a subtle eagerness to help those in need always present under their calm exteriors. The use of honorific titles is almost mandatory, even amongst themselves, and the use of informal greetigs or the use of first anmes is reserved only for those that are very close to the individual. Losing tempers and resorting to insults is all but anathema to the Misao and it really takes a lot of effort to get one worked up to the point where they would resort to such behaviour as name calling. Clothing choices are almost always strictly professional when out in public, with suits and ties being common and preferred for both genders. At home they are much more relaxed, wearing loose flowing shirts and pants called Dau. They almost to a one prefer conservative colours of greys, blacks, and dark blues. The Misao are omnivourous, with a decided liking for mushrooms above most other dishes. They are very fond of good cooking regardless of what's on the menu; many have come to develop very refined palates that demand only the best. Casually, they enjoy dining on seafood, vegetables, fungus, and milks. Misao society is matrilineal, the line is traced through the female. Marriages are monogamous and for life, the Misao do not have a custom of divorce. They are quite affectionate with their children, called kittens, and tend to spoil babies. The Misao are inquisitive, curious, friendly, polite to a fault, and filled with a sense of adventure. They tend toward professions that enable them to seek the answers to all of the questions they have: scientists, doctors, researchers, investigators, historians, and the like. Relations with Others The Misao have excellent relations with other species and get along well with almost everyone. They do especially well with humans and Cessins. Frailties The Misao have no unusual frailties or limitations. Racial Traits All Misao have the following traits in common: *Hearing: The Misao's large ears give them superb hearing. They can hear a whispered conversation 200 feet away. *Run speed: A Misao can acheive a maximum running speed of 45 MPH. *Legs: The Misao are blessed with very powerful legs, a good solid kick can bend thin metal and do lethal internal damage. In addition, they can do standing forward jumps to 40 feet, and can leap 60 to 80 feet lengthwise with a running start.